


【梅咕哒】他的安慰

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 正经地被安慰时，反而会有种弱小的愧疚感。单纯地被责难时，反而能更快地振作起来。我......果然是抖M吗？（震惊）





	【梅咕哒】他的安慰

"前辈？！"可爱的后辈慌慌张张跑到她面前，眼里满满的是担心与心疼。

被粗糙的纸巾擦得通红的干涩眼角又湿润了。内心抗拒在马修面前露出软弱的一面，她自欺欺人地紧紧圈住马修，咬着下嘴唇，呜咽着将泪水蹭在马修的脖子上。

感觉到头发被人温柔的揉着，温柔的声音透过左耳和两人相连的地方传达马修的心意，"没事的，我一直在这里等着前辈。"

她却哭得更凶了。

尽管马修乖乖地被抱着，她还是吸吸鼻子松开了手，用带着浓厚鼻音的沙哑嗓音道歉，"抱歉，突然有点想哭了。"

"发生了什么事吗？"她粗鲁地用袖子抹掉眼泪，冲还在担忧的马修笑笑，逐渐找回平时的感觉。

"......并不是什么大不了的事，说出来很丢脸。不过现在已经没关系了，我抱着马修就已经被治愈了哦。"

"但是，前辈你现在也在哭......"

"......那是马修太温柔了啊，忍不住想撒娇。"她一边不停揉着眼睛，一边后退，"让我一个人呆会就行！晚餐见！"

......

"砰——"

背抵在门上，双腿弯曲蜷缩成一团，她在腿和双手圈成的狭小范围里睁着眼睛，静静等待泪水流干。

什么也流不出来。

叹了口气，她抬起头，将眼里残留的泪水擦干，看见了正对着她蹲下的恶魔。

"......"很好，真是太好了，她近乎绝望的想到。眼睛却不争气地又酸涩了，泪水不停落下。

"呼呼，呵呵呵，胆小怕事了吗，master？"梅菲斯托伸出手抓住她的下巴，将她的脸扯到自己面前，用比往常更加愉悦的声音问她。

"不是......"她徒劳地努力着让自己不要再落泪，咽哽着回复，"只是停不下来。"

"你在的话就停不下来。"她移开视线，用嘴喘息着，"请让我一个人呆一会。"

恶魔一瞬间收敛了笑容，在她模糊的视线中梅菲斯托仿佛和她一样正在哭泣。但恶魔很快又勾起笑容，抬起她的下巴，将她的脸揉得一团乱。

梅菲斯托意味不明地笑让她有些不安，但哭太久没力气的身体也无法对梅菲斯托造成有效的打击。

"咔嚓。"

"......梅菲斯托？"她眨眨眼睛，好不容易将视野弄清晰，便看到恶魔一手举着照相机，尾巴缠着一台录像机对准她，脸上还挂着笑容。

"哎呀哎呀，被发现了。"恶魔毫无悔改之意，甚至将她哭得一塌糊涂的照片显示给她。

"梅菲斯托！你个混蛋！快给我！"

恶魔敏捷地躲开她的袭击，手中摇晃着照片，明明脸上还是笑着，声音却很低沉，"你的能耐就到此为止了吗，master哟。"

"还早着呢！"反驳的话与眼泪一同涌出，她睁大眼睛恶狠狠瞪着朦胧视野中恶魔的脸，"只是眼泪不受控制而已！"

一个人的时候最多红了眼眶掉两滴泪。但一旦有人搭话，泪水就停不下来了，一直哭一直哭，到自己都厌烦的地步。

最初是食指屈起揉着眼睛，然而泪水更加汹涌，她双手捏住袖口，粗糙的衣料蹭得生疼反而刺激出更多眼泪。

"停......不下来啊......"连声音也染上哭腔，干脆总双手捂住脸自暴自弃让袖口堵住涌出眼眶的泪。

恶魔叹了口气，有气无力地掏出剪刀把玩着，脸上的笑容这下真的消失不见，"很无聊啊，master。"

"那你就让我停下啊......嗝......"她迁怒地朝他大吼。带着浓厚鼻音的声音毫无威胁感，哭嗝更是滑稽，至少梅菲斯托是这么觉得的。

单手将master双手制住，恶魔将她压倒在地，另一只手握着的剪刀卡在master的脖子上，"数十秒，再哭就杀了你哦。"

"十。"耳边清晰传来时钟秒针移动的声音，每一次停顿都和梅菲斯托的声音完美契合。

"九。"

"八。"

"七。"

"六。"她莫名能感觉到剪刀也随着倒数渐渐合拢，冰冷的杀气也渐渐明晰，身体不由僵硬。

"五。"

"四。"她感觉到恶魔愉悦上扬的尾音，本在倒数时渐渐停歇的泪水又有了复苏的迹象。

"三。"

"二。"剪刀划开两侧的皮肤契入肉体，压迫着颈动脉。连呼吸也放轻的她，却不能阻止再听到恶魔愉悦声音而汹涌喷出的泪。

"一。"恶魔的声音陡然低了下去，是显而易见的失望至极。

"零。"要死了。她流着泪自暴自弃时，恶魔的身体远离了。

"咔嗒。"门被关上之后，房间里只终于只剩下她一人。

卡在脖子上的剪刀限制了她的动作，就这么躺在地板上，她抹了一把脸。

"终于完了。"

不哭了呢，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

......

"前辈，到吃饭的时......前辈你没事吧？！"马修惊慌地将剪刀拔出扔在一边，查看她的身体状况。

她握住马修伸出的手，一如往常一般笑着，"等我收拾一下，一起去吃饭吧？"


End file.
